The present invention relates to a pneumatic massage machine, and more particularly relates to a bi-functional massage machine which is pneumatically driven for high frequency vibration and capable of dispersing liquids, e.g. hair liquid, concurrently with the massage action upon application of simple finger action.
When massage is carried out, it is general to use a suitable liquid or liquids to be dispersed on the portion of the human body to be massaged in order to enhance the massage effect. For example, in the case of hair massage, hair liquid is dispersed on the hair. This dispersion of the liquid may be carried out either concurrently with massage action or separately from the massage action. In order to follow the former manner, one needs to use both hands, one operating the massage machine and the other operating the liquid container. In order to follow the latter manner, the action needs two steps.
In general, a massage machine is provided with a massage head to be brought into pressure contact with portions of human body requiring massage action and a drive mechanism for causing high frequency vibration of the massage head. The drive mechanisms are roughly classified into two types, one being of an electric type and the other being of a pneumatic type. The present invention concerns the massage machine of the latter type.
Aside from professional masseurs, when massage, is carried out at individual homes, it will be more convenient if dispersion of the liquid can be carried out quite concurrently with the massage action without requiring troublesome hand operation.
In addition, when a pneumatically driven massage machine is used, one cannot escape from facing noise trouble inevitably caused by discharge of the drive air. Especially when the massage machine is used at individual homes, generation of irritating intermittent noises is unwelcome since it seriously damages a relaxed home atmosphere.